meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 001c
11:35:26 PM Snow: You head into the hallway! Where to? 11:36:26 PM Penelope: I head to where this cook may be, a harmless apparition sounds like an excellent acquaintance to be made. 11:37:17 PM Snow: You head back to the kitchen, in that case! It's a nice kitchen, with a very large pantry, all stocked up, and quite a few interesting kitchen gadgets only rich people can afford, largely magically-powered. 11:37:28 PM Snow: There doesn't *seem* to be any evidence of the supernatural. 11:37:31 PM Snow: Notice check! 11:39:04 PM Penelope: Penelope 's eyes begin to flit amongst the various contraptions and concoctions, not quite sure what their uses may be. 11:40:20 PM Snow: Just out of your field of vision you notice one of the spoons on the wall turn itself over to face in the correct direction. 11:41:04 PM Penelope: ((Penelope isn't aware that apparitions can be invisible)) 11:41:20 PM Snow: You also hear something that sounds like someone humming. 11:42:01 PM Penelope: Penelope bellows out,"A spoon that turns and hums?? What manner of being do I address??" 11:42:32 PM Snow: There's a bit of a nervous squeak. 11:42:47 PM Snow: Then a woman's voice. "I'm not a spoon!" 11:43:54 PM Penelope: Penelope becomes aware of the volume of her voice, and lowers it,"Then what are you, possible Acquaintance?" 11:44:21 PM Snow: Voice: Just a cook, ma'am. Just a cook. 11:44:49 PM Penelope: "May I look at you?" 11:45:21 PM Penelope: ((her questions may seem terse and standoffish, at times)) 11:46:02 PM Snow: Voice: Oh, I can't, mum. It's daylight. 11:47:51 PM Penelope: "Are you what my master calls 'hungover'? He does not like it when I open the curtains in the morning after being out late into the evening prior." 11:48:23 PM Snow: Voice: I can't manifest during the day, ma'am. I would if I could, but... 11:48:43 PM Penelope: "How may I be of assistance?" 11:49:43 PM Penelope: ((sense motive to see if cook is implying an action to be taken)) 11:49:47 PM Snow: Voice: ... but I'm supposed to assist *you*, ma'am. 11:51:05 PM Penelope: "I've no need of cooking. Perhaps there is something I can offer?" 11:51:15 PM Snow: Nope, she's not. She's also a little bit nervous, apparently. 11:52:33 PM Penelope: "Has my volume frightened you? I lack 'nuance', as my master puts it." 11:53:37 PM Snow: Voice: Oh, I'm easily startled! It's all right, ma'am. 11:54:49 PM Penelope: "Surely a room as large as this has need of many workers. Have you help in this area? 11:56:09 PM Snow: Voice: No one's been here for ages... no cooking, no eating. It's far too quiet, I miss the children. 11:56:42 PM Penelope: "Are these children incapable of manifesting? Is that why you miss them?" 11:57:01 PM Snow: Voice: Oh, no, ma'am, they were *alive*. Just grew up and moved out. 11:58:07 PM Penelope: "Who did these children belong to? Relations of Benefactor Faustina? 11:58:27 PM Snow: Voice: And she herself. Oh, she was a dear little girl. 11:59:02 PM Penelope: ((sense motive, is she implying she somehow changed over the years)) Aethon wanders into the kitchen. Penelope appears to be... talking to a spoon. 11:59:47 PM Aethon: Aethon smacks Penelope's back. 11:59:58 PM Aethon: "What are you up to, friend?" AM Penelope: "Friend Aethon, I am now speaking with possible Acquaitance.... she has not offered her name. Should I offer name before? Would this be courteous?" AM Aethon: "Silly Penelope..." Aethon shakes his head. AM Aethon: "Of course you need to introduce yourself first!" AM Penelope: "I shall keep this in mind. Your lessons are sure to enrich me, Friend Aethon." AM Aethon: "Count on it!" Aethon gives her a thumbs up. AM Snow: A woman's voice comes out of thin air, near the spoon. "I'm Fran, ma'am. Afternoon, sir." AM Penelope: Penelope mimics the gesture, somehow showing the exact same enthusiasm. AM Aethon: Aethon is careful not to show his chagrin. AM Aethon: "How do you do, Fran? I am Aethon, a brother of the Holy Order of Jaer." Aethon bows. AM Penelope: Penelope introduces herself to Fran,"My name is Penelope. Shall you be my Acquaintance?" AM Snow: Fran: Lovely to meet you, sir. I'm just a cook. AM Snow: Fran: ... I'm just a servant, ma'am. AM Penelope: "Are you not allowed more than one designation?" The notion sounds a bit tremulous, perhaps emulating sorrow or pity. AM Snow: Fran hesitates. "... not sure what you mean, ma'am." AM Aethon: Aethon pats Penelope's shoulder, then clears his throat. AM Aethon: "Tell me, Fran, what do you know about this house?" AM Penelope: ((brb)) AM Snow: Fran: Not much, sir. Same's any cook would. Contents of all the pantries--this one's the only one worth lookin' in, mind you--all the coldboxes, dishes an' serving vessels an' such. AM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head. AM Aethon: "I am here to do this house a service, Fran, but to do so, I believe I need to know more about it's past." AM Aethon: Roll diplomacy? AM Penelope: "Acquaintance Fran was recalling about Benefactor Faustina's childhood." AM Aethon: "Indeed? I would hear of it." AM Snow: Sure! AM Snow: Fran: She was a dear little girl, very kind to her brothers. She and Fabrizio were thick as thieves, even with the age difference between 'em, bless their hearts. AM Penelope: "Who is Fabrizio, might I ask? The eldest brother?" AM Aethon: "And just where is he now, exactly?" AM Snow: Fran: Always getting into trouble. Yes. Breezie, we called him. I suppose he's quite grown-up now. So gawky, he was, all arms and legs. Dear little creature, I hope he grew into those ears. AM Penelope: Penelope seems perplexed by Fran's last statement. AM Snow: Fran: As to where he is now... I don't know. All the little ones left long ago, and I can't see out of the house, you know. AM Aethon: "Tell me, Fran, about the unwelcome infestation in this house. What do you know of it?" AM Snow: Fran: ... they wouldn't like it if I said, master. AM Penelope: ((good night guys, I had a great time!)) AM Snow: ((G'night!)) AM Aethon: Good night AM Snow: Penelope presumably heads off to exploooooore! AM Aethon: "Penelope, find a place for us to rest." AM Aethon: "I'll follow shortly." AM Penelope: "I shall do as you ask, Friend Aethon." AM Penelope: Penelope begins to stride off at a surprising speed. AM Aethon: "Now Fran, I need you to listen to me. I am a holy knight, beholden to the gods to mete out their justice upon this earth. I will visit upon iniquity with the hand of righteousness, and strike evil at its heart." AM Aethon: Roll Diplomacy again? AM Snow: Sure! AM Aethon: "I need you to tell me what I need to know." AM Aethon: "What you confess to me will stay only between you and me." AM Snow: Fran hesitates again. "Didn't used to be like this, master, and that's the truth. Somethin' came in, and after the disappearance all the living just left the house." AM Aethon: "I need to know more, Fran." AM Aethon: Tell me when I should roll diplo again! I'm not sure when I have to AM Snow: You're good. AM Snow: Fran: ... it was back when Faustina and Breezie were little. Somethin' terrible happened, sir, and they packed up everything and left. AM Aethon: "Lady Faustina as well?" AM Snow: Fran: All the little ones. Cesare and Agustino too. AM Aethon: "What happened?" AM Snow: Fran: ... she... she disappeared, master. In the West Wing. AM Aethon: "She?" AM Snow: Fran, hastily: I shouldn't've said it, sir, I shouldn't've said it. Oh, gods forgive me, now I've done it. AM Aethon: "I am a lay brother, Fran, confess and find absolution." AM Snow: Fran: Oh, sir, you don't know he trouble I'll be in... AM Snow: Fran: I've got to go. AM Aethon: Roll Diplomacy to make her stay? AM Snow: Doesn't work that way, really, unfortunately. AM Snow: She's very frightened. AM Aethon: Dang :\ AM Aethon: Roll diplomacy to assuage her fears? AM Aethon: heh AM Snow: Fran: Miss Alessia, sir. She disappeared. ... oh no, I've said too much, oh no... AM Aethon: "In this life or the next, I will do what it takes to bring justice to this place." AM Aethon: "I swear this upon my blade, as a champion of Jaer." AM Snow: Fran: Bless you, sir! Goodbye! AM Snow: She's gone. AM Snow: You don't know how you can tell, but she's not in the kitchen anymore. AM Aethon: Aethon draws his sword, stabs it into the ground, and kneels. AM Snow: You *can* hear Karid and Caspar in the common room, though. AM Snow: The ground does resist being stabbed. AM Aethon: Aethon picks up his blade, and instead kneels with it, raised up on his hands in supplication. AM Snow: (It's kind of a hard tile.) AM Aethon: He's a loose cannon and an idiot at times AM Snow: (Hee. I like the character a lot.) AM Aethon: Aethon prays. "Mighty Jaer, deal with me ever so harshly, if I do not bring your holy judgement upon this place." AM Aethon: Aethon stands and heads for the common room. Jordan Steven Category:House of Masks Category:Logs